Double Sided Blade
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: It's the New Moon again, and Inuyasha wants Kagome to leave with fear of accidently saying something when he's human. But, since when has Kagome ever listened? Can she bring out the soft heart inside his stone one before the night is up? IxK one shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!_

_Author's Note: Hey guys…it's been awhile since I've written Inuyasha fics, ne? Well, please don't hate me, for soon I'm going to write a chapter story called **He Nose Our Secret**, that, if you're curious about, you can check out on my profile and see if it sounds good. Anyway, this is your typical I/K fic, so, yeah…just leave a review!_

"_blah"-talking 'blah'-thinking_

Double-Sided Blade

Inuyasha sat in a giant oak tree, staring at the setting sun in the sky. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was afraid. Tonight was the wretched night he would turn human and be powerless to protect his friends.

But how many "feh"-saying, tough looking, tries to act cool demons would admit that? Certainly not him. So he sat up in his tree, using mental math to discover how much longer he had.

"Inuyasha, can you come down?" asked Kagome from the ground, craning her neck to look up at him in the tree. With a simple "Feh" he turned away and stayed up there.

No, he wasn't scared of being overpowered by an attacking demon, or of Naraku finding out his secret, (though that wouldn't be good), or that he wouldn't be able to help his friends if someone did indeed attack.

No, he was scared of the girl that had just called his name. Again, something that he would never admit, but he knew how his human side was, and he wasn't about to test it.

What would he do if his 'other self' did do something stupid like before-the first time Kagome had seen him as a human? He shuddered at the thought.

"Inuyasha!" she called again. He sighed and, giving up, jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of his worst fear-her.

She had reminded him so much of Kikyo that sometimes he confused them altogether. The way she looked only made him think of the fallen miko. Her archery was just as convincing that she herself could even be Kikyo, but they knew she was just a reincarnation. But he had long learned that the two girls were indeed very different, a task his human self hadn't taken too long to discover.

"What?" he snapped, wanting to act hanyou for as long as possible, and not risk…the unthinkable.

"Tonight's the New Moon Inuyasha…" she whispered. She knew what was coming, the same thing that always came at this time of the month, when Inuyasha pushed her away.

"I know that!" He snapped again. Sure he felt bad for yelling at her, but it was the only way to make sure he didn't grow too soft.

"So…you want me to go home?" she asked meekly, scared for his answer. She didn't feel like going to her time-even if she hadn't had a bath in two days, a test was coming, and she missed her bed. She wanted to stay with him.

"Do what you want!"

He walked away, sitting down in front of the stream. Kagome was taken aback by his display. 'What's he doing…usually he tells me to get my ass to my time before I get hurt…but he's usually so nice when he does turn human.'

That was what he was scared for. The first time Kagome had seen him as a human, he laid his head in her lap and told her how nice she smelled, and that he lied when he told her otherwise. It might not have seemed like much, but Inuyasha was afraid of his human side for that reason.

For the reason that as a human, he couldn't control his feelings for her. He told her what his heart said, and instead of just "feh" he was afraid of saying three awful words that would change-and probably end-everything.

Those three little words had rung inside both his human and hanyou ears for awhile now, and he knew that he felt that way, even when he tried to deny it. But what if tonight he admitted it? What if his human self went too far?

And that was why he was scared and told her to go home every New Moon. It wasn't because he was afraid of being unable to protect her. It was because he was afraid of being unable to protect himself.

Kagome shrugged off his mood swings, and went to join the Slayer and Monk under another tree, letting Inuyasha sulk with his puppy ears pinned to his head, for the remaining minutes he could. Usually she would ask the others about him, but she just let it slide for now.

It grew dark, and Inuyasha's transformation took place. His hair turned coal-colored and his nails grew short and dull, and his fangs disappeared. His ears were forced to take on human ones that left him unable to hear like he was accustomed to…

And, surprisingly, nothing attacked that night. It was like a gift from the heavens. Miroku and Sango, after a huge argument that took place after he groped her, were deep asleep. The little kitsune was snuggled at the slayer's side, muffled snores coming from him every now and then.

Kagome tried to sleep but couldn't…how could she sleep when the man she…uh, traveled with, was giving her the ice shoulder. She finally gave up and sat up in her sleeping bag, to see the very, no longer hanyou, up as well.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered, walking slowly to his side. He didn't oppose, didn't say his trademark "feh", didn't even turn and look at her. In fact, he didn't even acknowledge her existence.

"I'm sorry…"

He turned to look at her with this last comment. "For what?"

"Whatever I did that made you mad…"

Silence enveloped over the two of them, until Kagome finally said:

"You know…you remind me of the swords. The Tetsuiaga and Tenseiga…"

"How's that?" he asked, knowing that if he kept her talking he wouldn't have to say anything. Suddenly he wished he had gone to bed, so he could fake being asleep at least. It wasn't that he despised her company, but he had to make himself believe that.

"Well, as a hanyou you're like the Tetsuiaga, strong and fearless, able to kill anything that comes for you…but as a human, you're like the Tenseiga, suddenly powerless but still fighting to protect the ones you love. If there was a sword with two blades that were just like that, it would be perfect for you."

"Feh."

In a way, he would admit, that he was double-sided-almost two-faced. But it wasn't his fault that this wretched night had to occur.

"Inuyasha…why do you want me to go home every time you're like this? I like you like this…you're sweet and forgiving…"

He was surprised and confused. He held back a blush, even though he knew she didn't mean it that way. So, she didn't like him as a hanyou… maybe she and Kikyo had more in common than he thought.

"But I adore you as a hanyou. Powerful and brave and always looking to protect me…"

Didn't this girl know when to stop? If she kept going he might spout something out too… And how he feared that.

"In fact-" she started.

'No, just shut up…' the hanyou self inside him whispered. He couldn't take any more of this talk.

"I think I'm in love with you…"

It surprised her how fluently and smoothly the words flowed from her mouth. She didn't even have an intention of telling him how she felt. That thought had never crossed her mind when she got up to talk to him…but it had seemed like the perfect time so it slipped.

"What?"

She looked away, she couldn't repeat herself. This was all a mistake. She knew that he loved Kikyo and only Kikyo, so why did her heart start fighting her now.

And he was scared of what happened next-when his human side took control of him and made him do something stupid.

He leaned over and kissed her, surprised by the softness and feel of her lips, the one Kikyo would never have. It sent shivers down his spine.

She pulled away and smiled. 'Yup, just like a double-sided blade…but I think it's a good thing. I get to experience both sides of him.'

X

_Yeah gay I know, but I only had like 45 minutes to write because I've got to go to Hereford soon. Yeah…anyway, this if for everyone out there. Happy Turkey Day! Hope you enjoyed and please review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


End file.
